


Sam calls Alex for a favour

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [193]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.





	Sam calls Alex for a favour

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

With Ryan gone for a run around the lake, Sam settles in a chair by the window where he can see his lover coming and dials Alex's number. He's weirdly nervous but excited too. Hopes Alex won't give him too much grief for the favour he's about to ask.

When his cell phone rings, Alex is lost in the depths of a home furnishing website, mentally debating the merits of walnut versus oak. But the 'friends only' ringtone startles him from his reverie, and he's shocked to find that he's lost nearly two hours like this. On _furniture_. "Yeah, hi," he says, scooping up his phone and shutting the web browser in one smooth motion. "Sam?"

"Yeah. Hey. How're you doing?" Sam says, taking a quick swig of his beer.

"Good." Alex cannot leave the house fast enough. He opens the sliding glass door onto the deck from the kitchen, and goes to lean on the railing, the breeze blowing cold off the sea and pushing his hair back. "You?"

"Good. Where are you?"

"Home. I have to fly out Tuesday for a meeting and then I'll join Luke back in Los Angeles," Alex answers. "But right now I'm at our new place out near Monterey. I'm supposed to get our media room set up, and then I can get going with the Citadel people on planning our playroom."

"Make sure you let Ryan know if he can help you with that at all," Sam says, taking a deep breath and blowing it out slowly. He really needs to get to the point before Ryan returns but niceties first. Even with Alex.

"Yeah, okay, cool. I'll call him," Alex agrees, thinking about the amazing custom job Ryan did on his and Sam's playroom. "So what's up, man?"

"I wanted to ask a favour," Sam says, shoving a hand back through his hair. "Are you guys free the December 1st weekend?"

"Um. I don't know. Maybe?" Alex shrugs, but gives the question due consideration. "I probably am, but I think Luke's schedule changes from day to day at this point, you know? The studios can be so flaky..." He picks up a crust of stale bread he set by the door earlier for this purpose, and begins breaking off chunks and tossing them to the seagulls. "How come?"

Sam laughs. Fuck. "Well... our anniversary's on December 1st and I finish here on the 29th so we're headed up to this resort in Quebec for a break - which Ryan knows about - but I'm actually flying both our families in too and we're gonna get married, secretly. I was hoping you and Luke could come and you'd be my best man."

For a long moment, Alex is too stunned to respond. But then, "Wait. Didn't you have some kind of, like, five-year plan?" He could've sworn Sam had said something like that. Something that was going to put off a wedding for a long time.

Sam ducks his head a little at that. "Yeah, and we still do, as far as actually coming out," he clarifies, "but I'm sick and tired of having to do shit that makes it look like Ryan takes a back seat to my career and this is my way of showing him, and our families, that I mean it. That he comes first, that I want a future with him. That I'm not fucking going to change my mind or push the plan back in another three years."

"Dude, that's... that's fucking awesome," Alex murmurs, completely impressed. "And yeah, of course I will," he adds, realizing that he didn't yet answer Sam's question. "I'd be honored."

Sam grins. "Brilliant. I'm gonna have both of Ryan's brothers stand up for him. I don't know if there's anyone else he'd rather have but his mum said she didn't think so and I really want to surprise him."

"He's going to kill you," Alex pronounces, like it's a done deal. "Who's helping you plan it all?" It sounds like Sam is undertaking an event of colossal proportions, and he already fucking works full-time.

"This wedding planner guy from Citadel," Sam says. "He's just making sure we have the place bought out and the right people running things. He found us a minister and he'll make sure we have suits there, flowers, a cake, that sort of thing." He frowns, thinking about what Alex said. "You really think he'll want to kill me?"

Alex snorts. "Hell, yeah. For... about three seconds, probably. I'm guessing then he'll get over it." He shakes his head and gives the seagulls an apologetic shrug, then drags one of the deck loungers right up to the railing. "Just out of curiosity -- I still think it's a great idea," he interrupts himself, adjusting the lounger and then getting comfortable, "but why are you surprising him with this?"

"I don't know," Sam says, shrugging a little even though Alex can't see it. "I just thought it'd make it more special." And maybe, just maybe, there's a part of him that thinks Ryan wouldn't do it, now, like this, if he knew beforehand. That he'd make Sam stick to that five-year plan.

"Cool." Oh hell yeah. Alex can't wait to watch this go down, but he tries to contain his glee. Hell, at least Sam has the balls to even try something like this with his lover. "Are you going to spring it on him at the altar, or what?"

"God, no," Sam blurts out, actually horrified by the idea. "I finish on Thursday so we'll be flying up early Friday morning and everyone else should get there about the same time Friday afternoon. I'm gonna tell him I've rented the place out for the two of us and then surprise him when everyone else arrives."

Alex's smile tilts a little as he pictures it, warming. "You're a lucky lucky man, Sam," he murmurs. "It'll be brilliant."

Sam grins. "So I can count on you and Luke being there?"

"You can count on me, definitely," Alex answers, "and I'll tell Luke tonight so he can try to swing it, too. The dress code is suits?"

"Yeah, but bring some casual stuff too. Warm stuff," Sam says. "There might actually be snow there."

"Awesome, you'll make me homesick," Alex jokes. "All right... You're on my calendar," he confirms. "Anything in particular you want for a wedding gift? Are you maybe registered at Bed Bath and Beyond?"

Sam laughs. "Just bring yourselves," he says. "That's good enough for us."


End file.
